Black Magic in the House!
by AnimeGmr101
Summary: When Dumbledore get a letter from the Muggle Rulers of Norway, England, and Romania concerning the Country Representatives, the Magic Trio get sent to Hogwarts the same year Harry Potter starts. However, Lord Voldemort heard about the Magic Trio so they thought Hogwarts was the safest place for them. Or is it? Not only that, they bring a few more people as well.
1. Chapter 1: Letters to Hogwarts

Harry Potter and Hetalia Crossover

Black Magic in the House

Chapter 1

Letters to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my second Crossover Story, only this time, with Hetalia and Harry Potter. This is when the Black Magic Trio, known as Britain, Romania, and Norway, go to Hogwarts because Old Voldy got information on them, and he wants to learn the ancient magic they possess. This is also gonna follow Harry's adventures through Hogwarts and his life. Also, there are OCs in here, and seeing I plan putting some Romance in the story, the Black Magic Trio will be paired with these girls. I hope you all Enjoy, even if this isn't perfect. I'm also sorry if I'm copying any story related to this, I haven't checked the Crossover Sections in a while, so I apologize if I'm copying anything.

Special Thanks: THANK YOU Don't Insult Oliver's Cupcakes for Beta Reading this! ^_^

* * *

Characters:

Luna Arcos  
Age: 15  
Culture: Romanian  
Crush: Romania/Vladimir Popescu  
Blood: Half-Blood  
Gender: Female  
Looks: Waist length black hair, dark red eyes, slightly tanned skin, and a healthy figure.  
Birth Date: October 3  
House: Hufflepuff

Aia Asleson  
Age: 16  
Culture: Norwegien  
Crush: Norway/Lukas Bondevick  
Blood: Muggle Born  
Gender: Female  
Looks: Elbow length bright blonde hair, clear blue eyes, pale/white skin, and a healthy figure  
Birth Date: December 15  
House: Ravenclaw

Rina Allenson  
Age: 14  
Culture: English, Scottish, Welsh, Irish  
Crush: England/Arthur Kirkland  
Blood: Pureblood  
Gender: Female  
Looks: Neck length red hair, shocking green eyes, light peach skin, and a healthy figure.  
Birth Date: May 14  
House: Gryffindor

* * *

-Hogwarts: Professer Dumbledore's Office-

Albus Dumbledore was silently doing some reading. He'd been in a small meeting with the Hogwarts teachers about the warnings and dangers that were to come this year.

Suddenly, three owls flew in the room through an open window that he had opened to let out some air. A snowy, whiskered screech, and a tawny owl perched themselves on Dumbledore's outstretched arm. He recognized these owls. These were the owls that he had given to the Muggle Rulers of England, Norway, and Romania, since those countries seem to have magical troubles of their own. Dumbledore removed their burden and sent them off again. When the owls were gone, he opened the letter.

**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**  
**We have been informed that Voldemort is still scouring the countries for a new source of life, and we have our country's magical community informed. However, it has come to our attention that Lord Voldemort is not only going after Potter. This is something that we don't usually tell a person, not even our Ministers of Magic knows this, but our Countries' Representatives, or more commonly known as England, Norway, and Romania, have caught Lord Voldemort's attention. This is possibly because the three lads possess very ancient magic. We would like for you to take them under your care at Hogwarts. Their human names are Arthur Kirkland, Lukas Bondevick, and Vladimir Popescu. We are sure that you remember Allistor Kirkland, Patrick Kirkland, and Dylan Kirkland, since they were students there.**  
**Please Reply Soon**

**From,**  
**Mr. Arnolds, Mr. Lars, and Mr. Lupei**

Dumbledore chuckled slightly at remembering Allistor and his brothers. They were together a lot, and he even heard Dylan mention Arthur a few times. Dumbledore wrote a quick reply and went to ask Professor McGonnagall to start writing the Letters to the new First Year students that would be coming to Hogwarts. Of course, Dumbledore had snuck in the three countries' human names on the list.

* * *

-Meanwhile-  
-World Meeting: London, England-

The World Meeting in London was far from getting anything done. Then again, when has any World Meeting got anything done? The inside was CHAOS! South Korea was going around trying to find China or Japan, who were hiding behind Philippines and Laos. America, France, and England were in a fight again. Denmark, N. Ireland, Prussia, and Scotland were in a drinking contest.

Wales was talking with Sealand. Sweden was 'cuddling' with Finland. Norway was trying to get Iceland to call him Big Brother, again.  
Canada was being sat on by Russia, who was torturing the Baltics and Poland, but was stopped by Belarus, and Ukraine was just sitting there silently. Switzerland was shouting about beating people with his Peace Prize and keeping people away from Liechtenstein.

Greece and Turkey were fighting, again. And Belgium was hanging out with Netherlands. The Italian Brothers and Spain were eating pasta, or in Spain's case paella. Romania was in a glaring contest with Hungary, it was so intense you can practically see the lightning between them, and Austria, Bulgaria, and Moldova were just watching.

All in all, it was chaos. Germany was finally about to blow.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" yelled the German, slamming his hands on the table so hard, it left a dent.

This made everyone stop what they were doing. Even France, Britain, and America stopped.

"Germany?" said Britain, France, and America.

"VE'VE COME HERE TO SOLVE ZHE VORLD'S PROBLEMS, NOT TO FIGHT ABOUT ZHE PROBLEMS OF OUR PASTS! UND SINCE I'M ZHE ONLY COUNTRY WHO KNOWS HOW TO RUN A MEETING, WE'LL FOLLOW MY RULES FROM HERE ON OUT! EIGHT MINUTES FOR SPEECHES, NO CHIT CHATTING ON ZHE SIDE LINES, UND ABSOLUTLY NO GOING OVER ZHE TIME LIMIT! NOW IF YOU WANT TO SPEAK THEN MAKE SURE ZHAT YOU RAISE YOUR HAND, BUT DO IT SO IT DOES NOT MOCK OR INSALUTES MY COUNTRY'S PAST!" Germany yelled, making everyone wonder how the hell he has the set of lungs to yell for that long.

Some swore they could hear it throughout the world.

A hand slowly rose up.

"Germany recognizes his friend Italy." Germany said, pointing to the said country.

"PASTA~!" cheered Italy, his arm outstretching.

Before anyone could comment, there was a small pecking sound at the window. They all turned to see three tawny owls with envelopes attached to their legs.

"What on Earth, aru." China wondered aloud.

Philippines walked over to the window and unlatched it. She opened it and let the owls in. The three owls flew in and landed on Romania's shoulder, Norway's arm, which was on and arm rest, and the last one landed on England's head. Which happen to make every one laugh, and p*** off the Brit.

"SHUT UP YOU WANKERS!" he yelled furiously, as he gently took the owl from his head and removed its burden.

"We're just messing with you Iggy." America whined.

"Oui, it's not every day you see an owl land on someone's head." France laughed, pointing at the Brit.

The Magic Trio opened their letters as the owls flew away.

**Dear Mr. Kirkland,**

**Dear Mr. Popescu,**

**Dear Mr. Bondevick,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. **

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**  
**Deputy Headmistress**

"Well, that went well..." Romania stated.

"Hm," stated Norway.

America looked over Britain's shoulder to look at the letter and later shouted in England's ear, "DUDE, MAGIC IS REAL?!"

"Of course it is you bloody twat!" Scotland shouted back at the American.

"Well done Britain, you actually made it!" Wales said to his twin brother, patting him on the back.

"But we're like 23 or something years old. We need a spell to turn us into 11 year olds." Romania said, well that took the cake.

"I think I know the spell, though, all of ye have to get behind the curtain. Your shirts will not shrink with your bodies and it be too big for ya." Scotland said taking out his wand.

"I might have some clothes your size. Let me go check." North Ireland said, walking out of the meeting room.

Norway, Romania, and England walked behind a curtain which was right near the door. Scotland pointed his wand behind the curtain and recited the spell. There was a flash of light and the three shadows behind the curtain, shrunk, only the clothes stayed their original size. N. Ireland then came back with the clothes that looked like the shrunken versions of the clothes they wore to the meeting and passed them to the three through the curtain.

When England, Norway, and Romania came out, they were in the body of eleven-year-olds! A few nations hid their laughs as the trio walked out off the meeting room.

* * *

-England's House-

"So what now?" 11 year old Romania asked as the Magic Trio walked down the dark basement halls.

"Well, I have some Wizarding Money in a small safe in the basement, because we need all the books and such, plus the wands." England replied to the Romanian.

Norway gave a small nod, as the fairy on his head giggled slightly at Norway's 11 year old form.

"Is it me, or did America's question seem a bit off to you?" Romania asked England.

"Now that you mentioned it, you are right. When he and Canada were under France and I's care, seems our magic influence passed to them. Of course, Hogwarts found out about them and they were enrolled. Though it's been years now so they might not remember it." explained the Brit.

"Not only that, Bulgaria, France, Spain, Prussia, Italy, Romano, China, Japan, Egypt, Greece, Philippines, Laos, and some of the others have been touchy on the Magic Subject." Romania replied.

"Sweden and Finland are acting more sensitive than ever, same with the Dane and Ice." Norway stated.

"Well let's not focus on that for now, we need to get our supplies." England said, as the three reached the basement.

When the Magic Trio reached the basement, there was a safe camoflaudged into the stone wall, and it seemed only those with powerful magic could see it. England then took out a stone key and inserted it into the safe. After the key lock, there was a combonation lock that only England knew. Finally, the door of the safe was opened. Inside, there were medium stacks of Golden Galleons, Silver Sickles, and Bronze Knuts. Norway and Romania were kind of wide eyed at this point, they thought that England had money at Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank. But it seems England keeps some of his money in his own home just in case.

"Wow Iggy, I thought you kept all your money in Gringotts." Romania said, pointing out 'Iggy.'

"STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU WANKER!" England yelled at the Romanian, frustrated at his nickname.

"Well Arthur, where do we get our things?" Norway said, using England's human name instead of his country name.

"Well Lukas, we go to Diagon Alley. By the way, what is on the bloody list anyway?" Arthur asked the Norwegian, after answering his question.

Norway took out the list and read out loud the following items that they needed.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Uniform  
First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

**Course Books  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
A Histroy of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble**

**Other Equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set of brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

"That's quite a list." Romania stated, looking over Lukas's shoulder.

"Vladimir, get off him." Arthur said, because Vladimir was on a stool looking over the shoulder of the Norwegian, and apparently it was causing his shoulder to hurt.

After Vladimir got off Lukas, the trio tried to figure out how they were gonna get to Diagon Alley. Since they looked too young to drive, Arthur said that they should use the Floo Powder. Good thing there was a fire place in the basement, but Arthur did get laughed at by America countless time because of it. By the unlit fireplace was a small glass filled with a blackish powder.

Arthur lit a fire, with his old wand, the one with the star on the tip, and threw some of the powder into the flame. The red fire turned green and crackled merrily. If you were an ordinary muggle, you'd think that the fire was like a joke or some poisonous flame, or any logical reason they could think of. If you were a wizard, you'd think that as a sort of transportation. Arthur took a small handful of the black powder in his hand and stepped into the fire place.

"Diagon Alley," he said in a clear voice, dropping the powder into the flame.

In a burst of green flames, Arthur was gone, leaving the fireplace empty for the next person.

"Well, can't keep the man waiting." Vladimir said, taking a small handful of the powder in his hand as well.

Romania stepped into the still crackling flames and spoke in a clear voice, "Diagon Alley."

Just like Arthur, in a burst of green flames, he was gone, and once again leaving the fireplace empty to the next traveler.

"Might as well get it over with." Lukas stated, taking a small handful of the powder himself.

He stepped in and spoke clearly, "Diagon Alley."

And just like the other two, he was gone in a burst of green flames.

* * *

-Diagon Alley-

After Arthur came out of the fire place of a store, he stood onto the side as Vladimir and Lukas came through. Though it did result Lukas to fall on top of Vlad after their little trip and provide some comical relief as Vladimir's face had met the wooden floor.

"La naiba Lukas!" Romania cursed in Romanian, his voice muffled.

"Language Vlad." England scolded the Romanian.

Norway quickly got off Romania and dusted himself off, while the Romanian spat out dirt and dust that had gotten in his mouth when he was on the ground.

"You'll pay for that Lukas." threatend Romania, spitting out the last of the dirt and dust from his mouth.

"Hn," stated the Norwegian.

The trio exited the shop to see a sunny street filled of witches and wizards, both young and old going up and down the streets or going into shops. Romania and Norway, who have never been to Diagon Alley before gaped in awe at the sight. There were many shops and the stands outside of them. Many witches and wizards were shopping and there was a great amount of chatter going on, making the atmosphere feel lively. At the end of the street, there was a building that was labled Gringotts, meaning it was the Wizarding Bank.

"So what's first?" Vlad asked the Brit.

"Well, might as well grab our uniform stuff, and then the books. We might as well stay at the Leaky Cauldron as well." Britain said, looking at the list of the stuff they need.

"So first stuff is robes?" Lukas asked.

"Yup, Allistor said Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions is the best place to get robes." England explained.

So the Magic Trio walked up the street until they saw the sign for Madame Malkin's shop. She was a squat, smiling witch dressed in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dears?" asked the kind witch. "Got lots of them ready, now you'll need to be fitted. This way."

Madame Malkin guided the three boys to the fitting room where there were stools for the customer to stand on as the employees fitted the robes to the right size. Madame Malkins and two other witches went straight to work. As they were being fitted, England could've sworn he saw a giant walking through the streets with a boy with him. Though the boy seemed very familiar to him, he just can't put his finger on it.

When Madame Malkins and her employees were done fitting them, the Magic Trio went to get the rest of the stuff on their uniform list. Which took quite a while as they had to drag Norway from one of the clothing shops that sold the gloves that they needed, since one of the gloves were made of troll hide. Romania and England know how Norway felt about trolls, so to prevent any trouble got out of the shop as quick as they could.

After stopping by the Apothecary, Flourish and Blotts, and a few other shops, the Trio stopped in front of Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B. C.

"Cheery old place isn't it." England sarcastically said.

"Let's just go in." Norway said, opening the door.

A small bell rang somwhere in the depths of the shop as the trio stepped inside. Inside were wand boxes piled high to the roof and went deeper and deeper into the shop. A few ladders were placed throughout the shelves and went as high as the shelves themselves.

"Good afternoon," rang a soft voice, which nearly scared the living crap out of the three of them.

An old man was standing before them, how he got there they don't even know, but it was as creepy as hell. His wide, pale eyes shined like the moon through the gloom of the shop.

"H-Hello," England stuttered, still trying to get over his shock.

"You must be Arthur Kirkland, I presume?" Ollivander asked, the tone in his voice was like he knew Arthur a long time ago.

"Y-Yes sir," Arthur responded.

"Allistor told me about you a long time ago. Though not very fond of you was he?" Ollivander asked.

England nodded as the other two glanced nervously at each other. England and Scotland's relationship patched up over the years, but there were still times they would act like they hated each other.

"And the other must be?" Ollivander asked the two others.

"Vladimir Popescu, sir." Romania greeted.

"Lukas Bondevick," Norway stated quietly.

"Thank you, and Mr. Kirkland, which arm is your wand arm?" Ollivander asked.

England raised his right arm as Ollivander measured it with magical measuring tapes. When he left to look for wands, the tapes worked on their own. After the tapes were done, they floated in mid-air, awaiting their next customer. Ollivander then came back with a wand box. And let's just say, England was a tough customer.

Wand 1: Flew right out of his hands right into a lamp.

Wand 2: Nearly electrifyed him.

Wand 3: Screamed bloody murder.

Wand 4: Turned into a blob in his hands.

Wand 5: Broke one of Ollivander's lamps.

Wand 6: Made wand boxes fly out of the shelves.

Wand 7: Exploded in his face.

Wand 8: Literally grew a pair of legs and ran deep into the store.

Wand 9: Nothing happend.

Wand 10: Was snatched out of his hands by Ollivander.

"Hm, tricky one aren't you." Ollivander said, going into the very back of the store.

Romania then took the chance to burst out laughing at England's mishaps and his blackend face. Norway gave a small laugh and thus, England was furious. Though through all that, England could've sworn he saw Scotland, Wales, and North Ireland, with the other countries turned 11?! England blinked and shook his head, when he opened his eyes, they were gone.

'Might be tired.' he concluded as Ollivander returned with another wand box.

"Here you are, twelve inches, willow, pheonix feather and unicorn hair for the core, subtle." Ollivander explained to the Brit.

England took the wand and gave it a wave. From the tip of the wand, a green pegasus flew from the tip into a smokey like figure. It landed on the ground and bowed low to England before disappering. Ollivander, Norway, and Romania clapped at the scene as England smiled slightly. After paying for his wand, he sat down and Romania was up next. Now his wand incidents were less severe than England's.

Wand 1: Turned into a puddle of water.

Wand 2: Bursts into flames.

Wand 3: Grew wings and flew away.

Wand 4: Nothing.

Wand 5: Snatched by Ollivander.

Then Ollivander tried some of the wands with duel cores, but those were the worst.

Wand 6: Became really heavy and caused a dent in the floor.

Wand 7: Hurdled itself into the wall.

Wand 8: Snatched by Ollivander.

"Hm," mumbled Ollivander, "why not."

Ollivander went to the back of the shop and took out another duel core wand box.

"Eleven and a half inches, yew, and thestral strand and wolf strand for the core." explained the Wandmaker.

Romania took the wand in his hands and gave it a wave. From the tip of the wand came a ghostly bat in red whisps. The bat screeched a little bit before it vanished. Romania looked pleased with himself, payed for his wand, and sat down beside England. Then Norway came up, and his list of wand incidents was shorter than the other two.

Wand 1: Refused to get out of the box.

Wand 2: Became way too heavy.

Wand 3: Heated up to the tempurature where it nearly burned his hand.

Ollivander then quickly went to the duel core wands, but like Romania, was even worse.

Wand 4: Grew wings and flew away.

Wand 5: Nothing.

Wand 6: Snatched by Ollivander.

Ollivander went back and brought another wand box.

"Twelve and a half inches, evergreen, and troll whisker and frost giant's hair for the core." Ollivander again explained.

Norway shivered a bit at the frost giant part, and his troll snorted at the troll whisker, but he took it in his hand anyway. When Norway gave it a small flick, a blue shimmering troll emerged from the wand and vanished after it bowed. Ollivander was quite impressed with the Magic Trio, and curious. Norway payed for his wand and Ollivander bowed them from the shop.

After getting their wands, the Magic Trio quickly finished their shopping and were able to get three rooms at the Leaky Cauldron. Also in their envalopes were tickets to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, which would be the train that would be taking them to Hogwarts. They said their good nights and they went off to sleep. Unaware of the surprises that might await them.

* * *

A/N: Finally done! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I really need some help with the houses for the Magic Trio. Plus a few others as well. You might find out in the next chapter. Well see you all soon!

La naiba- Damn it (Romanian)

Hasta La Pasta!~


	2. Chapter 2: To Hogwarts!

Chapter 2

To Hogwarts!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia. They belong to their respective creators. I only own my OCs.

A/N: Well after weeks of developing the first chapter, this one might also take a while. This series will go through all of Harry's life at Hogwarts, from the Sorcerer's Stone, to the Battle of Hogwarts. This is going by book, so this is the first Black Magic in the House. And you'd be surprised how many countries will be in this. Well, please Enjoy!

Special Thanks: Thanks to Black Dragon Valkyrie, Don't Insult Oliver's Cupcakes, and Mango Smoody for reviewing. To DatFluffDoe, stardust77722, and Mango Smoody for following. To Black Dragon Valkyrie, Mango Smoody, and stardust77722 for favoring. Thanks to everyone else who also favored, reviewed, read, and followed.

Note that Translations are at the Bottom after the Ending Author's Note.

* * *

-At the End of Summer-

After waiting for Summer to end at the Leaky Cauldron, the Magic Trio packed their things. Though you have to admit, they did choose some strange pets and gave them strange names. Arthur got a grey tabby cat with shocking blue eyes that seem to pierce into your soul, Lukas had a snowy owl with piercing amber eyes that almost seem red if you were really far away, and Vladimir got a fruit bat, since he didn't want to look like a vampire too much, he didn't get the vampire bat. Arthur named the cat Richard, Lukas named the owl Skati, and Vlad named the bat Alexandru.

"Is everything packed and ready?" Arthur asked, as the Magic Trio was at King's Cross Train Station.

"Ja," Lukas responded.

"Yup!" Vlad cheered, showing a toothy grin, which showed his fangs.

"Then off we go!" Arthur declared, as the Magic Trio made their way to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

"Ai ya!" China yelped as Korea groped him again.

"Aniki, your breasts are mine, da-ze!" Korea cheered.

"QUIET YOU BLOODY ROCKETS!" Scotland yelled at everyone with him, Wales, and N. Ireland.

Everyone with him quieted down. If you're wondering who's here, it's America, China, Japan, Italy, Romano, Spain, Egypt, Greece, Germany, Canada, Hungary, Austria, Prussia, Denmark, S. Korea, Philippines, Laos, Iceland, Finland, Sweden, France, Russia, Ukraine, Liechtenstein, the Baltics, Poland, and Switzerland. Scotland, Wales, and N. Ireland had a bad feeling about what was going on at Hogwarts, and sent the some other countries to keep an eye on them.

They were also at King's Cross Station, waiting a bit so that the Magic Trio do not spot them. So far, there was racket caused by China and Korea, who was now trying to find Japan.

* * *

-With the Magic Trio-

The Trio had walked for a bit through the station. Arthur said that Platform Nine and Three-Quarters was somewhere along between 9 and 10.

"Arthur, are you sure you know where you're going. It's almost Eleven 'o clock." Vladimir groaned, his legs tired from all the walking.

"Well, not really, Allistor never really told me." Arthur muttered.

However, as they passed by a mother who had five red-headed children with her, they heard her say, "-packed with Muggles, of course-"

The trio and another boy in front of them turned around to face the red-headed family and followed them to a brick pillar.

"Now, what's the platform number?" asked the boys' mother.

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go..."

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. The Trio and the boy watched, careful not to blink in cased they missed it-but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of them and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.

"Fred, you next," the plump woman said.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must've done so, because a second later, he had gone, but how had he done it?

Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier, he was almost there, and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere.

There was nothing else for it.

"Excuse me," the boy said to the plump woman, as the Magic Trio followed behind him.

"Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."

She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose. Then the woman noticed the Magic Trio.

"You three as well?" she asked Arthur.

"Yes ma'am." he replied.

"Yes," said the black haired boy. "The thing is-the thing is, I don't know how to-"

"How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly and the four boys nodded.

"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

"Er, okay," said Harry.

The boy pushed the trolley and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid.

He started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. He walked more quickly. He was going to smash right into that barrier and then he'd be in trouble, leaning forward on his cart, he broke into a heavy run, the barrier was coming nearer and nearer, he wouldn't be able to stop, the cart was out of control, he was a foot away, he closed his eyes ready for the crash.

It didn't come...he kept on running...he opened his eyes.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. He had done it. A few seconds after that, Arthur came threw the wall, then Vladimir, and then Lukas.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and scraping of heavy trunks.

The Magic Trio left to put their luggage in an empty compartment, which was the same compartment that the boy they saw earlier was at. As the trio put their trunks and pets up at the compartment, the two red-headed twins from earlier came to help the boy. The Magic Trio couldn't help but overhear what they said after they helped.

"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at the boy's lightning scar.

"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you-?"

"He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to the boy.

"What?" the black haired boy said.

"Harry Potter," chorused the twins, which caught Arthur's attention and surprise, he almost dropped Vladimir's trunk on his foot.

"Oh, him," said Harry. "I mean, yes, I am."

The two boys gawked at him, and Harry felt himself turning red. Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mom."

With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train.

While the twins were preoccupied with their mother, on the other end of the train, Scotland, Wales, and N. Ireland were advising the other countries on how to keep an eye out on the Magic Trio.

"Ai ya!" China yelped as Korea once again groped him.

"Da-ze!" cheered Korea.

"Would you two stop!" Germany yelled at the two Asian nations.

"Alright, not only are you all gonna be transfers at Hogwarts, but you'll also help keep an eye out for Voldemort. When Harry Potter stopped him ten years ago, he escaped, so he ain't dead. You all need to keep an eye on me brother, Romania, Norway, and yourselves. Voldemort might be going after you all too. So be safe, Dumbledore already agreed for you all to come over so no worries." Scotland explained to them.

"Scottie there will be no worries, because I'M THE HERO!" America declared, making a few people stare at him.

"Just don't get yourselves killed." Wales replied.

"Will do bro!" America responded, giving him a thumbs-up.

"We'll send a letter after the first week to check up on you all. Now be safe." N. Ireland told them as the train blew its whistle.

The other countries got on the train and went into the compartments where their things were. The train slowly began to move as some kids stuck their heads out the window and waved back to their parents or relatives. With the Magic Trio and Harry, they just met.

"Hello there!" Vladimir greeted Harry as he sat next to him.

"H-Hello," Harry greeted, a little intimidated by Vlad's fang.

"I'm Vladimir! Nice to meet you!" cheerfully said Vladimir.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." the boy greeted back.

"Hello, I'm Arthur, pleased to meet you." Arthur said, holding his hand out.

"Nice to meet you too." Harry replied, shaking Arthur's hand and then turned to Lukas.

"Lukas," stated the Norwegian silently.

"Er, hi." he replied.

Houses flashed past the windows as the four of them went into a conversation. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. He didn't know what he was going to, but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind.

The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest red-headed boy came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing to the seat opposite of Harry. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head and the boy sat down right beside Arthur. He glanced at Harry and then looked quietly out the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose.

"Hey, Ron."

The twins were back.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train, Erika Allenson tipped us off that Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasly. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

"Bye," said Harry and Ron as the Magic Trio stayed silent. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" both Ron and Arthur blurted out.

Harry nodded.

"Oh, well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes." said Ron. "And have you really got, you know..."

He pointed at Harry's forehead.

Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron and the Magic Trio stared.

"So that's where You-Know-Who...?"

"Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" Arthur said eagerly.

"Well, I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

"Wow," said Ron.

He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.

"Are all you family wizards?" asked Harry, who found Ron, Lukas, Vladimir, and Arthur just as interesting as Ron found him.

"Er, yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"My mom was a witch, but I don't know much about my dad since he died before I was born." Arthur said, which is half the truth, Britannia, his mother DID know magic, and it was passed down to her children since then, but he had no father, though he did believe Roman Empire had something to do with it.

"I think so too. Up north we have lots of creatures like trolls, giants, and all that. And most of my family are wizards." Lukas explained quietly, which is also half the truth, Vikings did believe in Magic, because of Ancient Runes and the multiple Gods such as Odin and Thor.

"I never knew my parents, so I'm not sure, I only have a little brother. But Arthur's mom took me in." Vladimir replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"Then you must know loads of magic already."

The Weaslys were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about. Though he wasn't sure about the other three.

"I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?"

"Horrible, well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."

"Five," said Ron.

"Four," muttered Arthur.

For some reason, they both looked gloomy, though Arthur's produced a little purple aura.

"I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left, Bill was Head Boy and Charlie was captian of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat grey rat, which was asleep.

"His name is Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made prefect, but they couldn't aff- I mean I got Scabbers instead."

Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window. Then Harry turned to Arthur.

"Allistor, Dylan, Patrick, and Damian also left. Though I remember they got in trouble quite a lot." explained Arthur. "Though I've always wondered how they still got good marks."

Harry nodded and then turned his attention and thoughts back to Ron. Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After ll, he'd never had any money in his life until a month ago, and he told Ron so, all about having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. This seemed to cheer Ron up.

* * *

-With the Other Countries-

Even though some of the countries were in different compartments, some would get up and visit each other every now and then.

"I vonder vhat Hogvarts is like. Hope zhey have beer, right Vest?" Prussia asked Germany, who grunted in response."

"Ve!~ Ludwig, do they have-a pasta at Hogwarts?" Italy asked the taller-by eight inches German.

"Zhey might have some Feliciano." Germany responded.

With the other four Nordics, well, Denmark was being 'annoying as hell' as Norway would put it. Iceland was playing with Mr. Puffin and Finland was playing with Hanatamago, while Sweden just looked out of the window. Spain was fawning over his daughter, Philippines, and Romano. While Laos was trying to keep S. Korea from groping China and Japan. The Baltics, Poland, Russia, and Ukraine were well trying to recover their 'bond' together. Bulgaria was with America, Canada, Liechtenstein, and Switzerland, also discussing somethings. The rest of the countries were either visiting each other or staying and talking with their friends. Though some of them were smart and decided to put on their Hogwarts robes on early.

* * *

-With Harry, Ron, and the Magic Trio-

A few things happend to them as the train exited London and passed by farms and green fields. A cart came by with a smiling, dimpled woman pushing it. Harry got a little of everything and shared it with Ron, Arthur, Lukas, and Vladimir. Then a round faced boy came by looking for his toad, which none of the boys saw. Later, a girl named Hermione Granger came in also looking for the toad. She caught Ron in the middle of casting a spell on Scabbers, and failed. She showed the boys a spell that ended up fixing Harry's glasses. A few hours after she left, the pale boy Harry met in Diagon Alley came with two others. He introduced himself as Draco Malfoy, and beside him were Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Malfoy tried to convince Harry that he and him would be great friends and that he should not get mixed with the wrong sort. Harry refused his offer, and then came a big fight, and involved Lukas threatening Malfoy into submission if they dared piss them off again. With that, Malfoy and his posse left their compartment, but that did not stop Hermione to give them a lecture.

When she told them that they would be arriving soon, she advised them to change into their robes. When she left, they quickly did.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to school separately."

Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles, but Lukas, Arthur, and Vlad seemed calm. All four of them crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor. However, as they went through, Arthur, Vlad, and Lukas could've SWORN they saw the other countries.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry and a few other shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice:

"Firs' years! Firs' years over hear! All right there, Harry?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me, any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No mor'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione. The Magic Trio's boat was joined by a sandy haired boy.

"Everybody in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a bot to himself. "Right then, FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they bent all their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" sad Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands.

Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

A/N: Alright! Finished! Hope you all enjoyed this! Since we are now entering the sorting, it has been decided by the reviewers that the following would be placed in the following houses:

Arthur Kirkland: Slytherin

Lukas Bondevick: Ravenclaw

Vladimir Popescu: Gryffindor

Now we have the OTHER countries to worry about. The countries are the following:

America: Alfred F. Jones

China: Yao Wang

Japan: Kiku Honda

Italy: Feliciano Vargas

Romano: Lovino Vargas

Spain: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

Egypt: Gupta Muhammad Hassan

Greece: Hercules Karpusi

Germany: Ludwig Beilshmidt

Canada: Matthew Williams

Hungary: Elizabeta Hédeváry

Austria: Roderich Edelstein

Prussia: Gilbert Beilshmidt

Denmark: Matthias Kohler

S. Korea: Im Yong Soo

Philippines: Maria Clara de la Cruz

Laos: Noi Chanthavong

Iceland: Emil Steilsson

Finland: Tino Väinämöinen

Sweden: Berwald Oxenstierna

France: Francis Bonnefoy

Russia: Ivan Braginski

Ukraine: Katyusha Braginskaya

Liechtenstein: Lili Zwingli

Lithuania: Toris Lorinaitis

Estonia: Eduard von Bok

Latvia: Ravis Galante

Poland: Feliks Łukasiewicz

Switzerland: Vash Zwingli

So if you any idea what houses these people should be in, PM or review! I would really appreciate it. Though I already know where some might be, but I want your opinion! Thank you very much! Thanks to all who favored, followed, reviewed, and read the story! This is a little something so you can't mix up the Kirkland Brothers:

Scotland: Allistor Kirkland

Wales: Dylan Kirkland

Northern Ireland: Patrick Kirkland

Southern Ireland: Damien Kirkland

Well that's all! Thank you all! Hope you enjoyed it all!

Hasta La Pasta!~


	3. Chapter 3: The Sorting

Chapter 3

The Sorting

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia. They belong to their respective creators. I only own my OCs.

A/N: We finally have the sorting! There are some I took a while to debate on so, yeah, it wasn't easy. Well, please Enjoy!

Special Thanks: Thanks to everyone that followed, favored, reviewed, and read the story. Since there are so many of you I had to write it like this.

Note that Translations are at the Bottom after the Ending Author's Note.

* * *

-Hogwarts-

The doors swung open at once. A tall black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that she was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. There stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right, the rest of the school must already be here, but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would ususally have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you can take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Harry swallowed.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ron.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

"I don't think that's it. We're too young to learn magic until we get into classes." Vladimir said.

"You may never know." Lukas bluntly stated, as Harry wondered how he could stay so calm at a time like this.

Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But he didn't know any magic yet, what on earth would he have to do? He hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived. He looked around and saw everyone else looked terrified, well maybe except for a few students in the back and Lukas. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she leared and wondering which one she's need. Harry tried hard not to listen to her. He'd never been more nervous, never, not even when he'd had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that he'd somehow turned his teacher's wig blue. He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom.

* * *

-Philippines' POV-

I'll admit, Scotland wasn't kidding when he said Hogwarts was a literal castle. When Professor McGonagall left the hall, Laos tapped my shoulder and pointed to where Arthur, Vlad, and Lukas were. They seem to be beside two boys, one with jet black hair, and one with fiery red hair. I looked up for a bit and stared at the ceiling, but what I didn't expect was that ghosts were coming through the walls. I knew some people were scared, judging by the screams, but then that would mean Alfred would be too.

"AAAH! MARIA GHOSTS! THE HERO WILL MAKE A STRAEGIC RETREAT!" Alfred screamed, as he jumped behind me.

He was about to run, but I grabbed him by the hood on his robes and held him back. Great, now Arthur, Lukas, and Vlad will sure to know we are here.

"Al, calm down. They won't hurt you!" I told him, at first he hestitated, but at least he stayed.

As one of the ghosts were talking to Arthur, I began to talk with Laos. Knowing her she was also a bit nervous, but then again, we are in a foreign country, so it's natural to be nervous.

Then Professor McGonagall came back and sent the ghosts away. All the first years formed a line and we followed her into the Great Hall.

* * *

-Harry's POV, 3rd Person-

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a like facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

He heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the night sky outside. I read about it in **Hogwarts, A History**."

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall ilently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.

'Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it,' Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing, noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched.

A rip near the rim opened wide like a mout, and the hat began to sing:

**"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.**

**You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.**

**There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat cannot see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.**

**You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring nerve and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindors apart;**

**You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;**

**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;**

**Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.**

**So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a thinking cap!"**

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on a hat!" Ron whispered to Harry and Vladimir, who was behind Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Harry smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Harry didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the house for him.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbot, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of the line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down.

A moment's pause...

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Allenson, Rina!"

A girl with elbow length bright red hair and clear green eyes came out of the line and shyly puts on the hat and sits on the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat and Luna went off and sat next to one of the Gryffindor girls that sort of looked like her as the table on the far left clapped and cheered.

"Arcos, Luna!"

A girl with long black hair and, to Harry and Vladimir's surprise, dark red eyes placed the hat on her head and sat on the stool. It took quite a while.

Then, the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table cheered once again as Luna made her way over and sat next to one of the Hufflepuff boys right across from Hannah.

"Aren, Aleksander!"

Harry saw Vladimir, Lukas, and Arthur's eyes widen to the size of a small saucer as a boy with short black hair and crystal clear blue eyes came up and sat down with the hat on his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted as soon as Aleksander sat on the stool.

The Hufflepuff table cheered once again as Aleksander joined the other Hufflepuffs and sat next to Luna.

"Asleson, Aia!"

A girl with neck length bright blonde hair and clear blue eyes came up and before the hat touched her head, it shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table cheered as Aia sat down next to a Ravenclaw girl.

"Beilshmidt, Gilbert!"

The Magic Trio's eyes widen once again as the familiar albino proudly, and arrogently, made his way to the hat and sat on the stool with it on his head.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table cheered loudly as Gilbert slowly made his way to the table, he seemed to be weary of the Slytherin folk and Harry wished him good luck.

"Beilshmidt, Ludwig!"

At the sound of hearing his name, the said boy made his way, but as the hat barely touched his head, it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Kesesesese, mein little bruder is stuck vith me for zhe rest of zhe year." said the albino, Gilbert. His accent sounded German.

"Mein Gott!" grumbled Ludwig, his accent German as well as he sat down next to his brother.

"Braginskaya, Katyusha!"

A girl with silver blonde hair, and err...'big' appendages shyly walked up and placed the hat on her head, sitting on the stool. The Hat also took a while to choose what house she was in.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

'Lots of Hufflepuffs this year..,' Harry thought randomly.

"Braginski, Ivan!"

All of a sudden, the hall suddenly turned really cold, to a freezing temperature. A tall boy with silver blonde hair with a scarf around his neck stepped forward.

The hat barely touched his head when it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

Barely anyone on the Slytherin table clapped, because the chilling aura coming from Ivan was enough to scare them.

"Bondevick, Lukas!"

Harry saw Lukas slowly make his way up to Professor McGonagall and placed the hat on his head as he sat down.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table cheered loudly once again as Lukas sat next to Aia.

"Bonnefoy, Francis!"

Harry saw Arthur pale slightly as he saw a boy with slightly long blonde hair put the hat on his head.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Francis walked over to the Ravenclaw table, but not before he magically took out a rose out of nowhere and threw it towards some Seven Year Ravenclaw girls. The girls all tried to get it and fussed over it.

"Show off..." Arthur and Ron grumbled.

"von Bok, Eduard!"

The boy made his way over and before the hat even touched a HAIR on him, it shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table cheered loudly once again, welcoming Eduard as he sat down next to Francis.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped once again; several Ravenclaws, even some first years, stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the second new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became Slytherin.

Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he though they looked like an unpleasent lot. Well, except maybe for Ivan, Gilbert, and Ludwig.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when "Carriedo, Antonio," a Spanish boy, became Gryffindor, but "Chanthauang, Noi" an Asian girl became a Hufflepuff. Both the Spanish boy and Asian looking girl made their way and sat down where ever there was an empty spot.

"de la Cruz, Maria Clara!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Another Asian looking girl made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat by Lavender and watched the Sorting go on. Harry heard a loud cheer from the Spanish boy at the Gryffindor table.

He was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him.

"Edelstein, Roderich!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin" became a Hufflepuff too and sat down next to one of the Hufflepuff boys.

"Galante, Ravis!"

A nervous looking boy shyly made his way up, sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The said boy went to the Hufflepuff table and he still looked so nervous, Harry felt sorry for the poor guy.

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sany-haired boy next to Harry in line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.

"Hassan, Gupta Muhammad" went to Ravenclaw, and Harry thought he's must've been African if he had skin that was a really dark tan.

"Hédeváry, Elizabeta!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Honda, Kiku!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Jones, Alfred!"

Harry saw a boy with blonde hair, with one chunk of it sticking up the front of his head run up to the stool shouting, "I'M THE HERO," and made everyone slightly laugh at his antics.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Alfred proudly made his way to the Gryffindor table after giving the hat back to Professor McGonagall.

"Karpusi, Hercules!"

The guy that went up was so laid back, Harry and Ron thought he could fall asleep at any time, reguardless of the noise level. And was that a CAT sticking out from his pocket?!

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Harry," Arthur whispered to him. "If I'm ever put in Slytherin, trust me, never did like the lot, I'm still your friend."

"Kirkland, Arthur!"

Harry saw Arthur slowly make his way up to the stool with the hat on his head. The hat took a whole Three Minutes to decide what house Arthur should be in.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry saw Arthur gloomily make his way to the Slytherin table and sit down beside Ivan. Harry hoped Arthur was right and he would still be his friend reguardless of the houses.

"Kohler, Matthias!"

Over at the Ravenclaw table, Harry and Vladimir saw Lukas pale until he could almost matched the color of paper. Ron was confused at that, but decided to leave it be for now.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

A horrible thought struck Harry as "Lorinaitis, Toris" was being sorted and placed into Hufflepuff, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train?

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept on losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. That hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid the gales of laughter to give it to Toris.

"Łukasiewicz, Feliks!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry saw the girlish blonde haired boy walk to the Gryffindor and heard something among the lines of, "I'm separated from Liet!"

He had no idea what that was about but ignored it as the hat sorted "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went ot join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, who were already sorted, looking please with himself.

There weren't many people left now.

"Moon"..., "Nott"..., then a tall intimidating boy "Oxentierna, Berwald" ("HUFFLEPUFF!")..., "Parkinson"..., then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"..., then "Perks, Sally-Anne" ..., then his friend "Popescu, Vladimir" ("GRYFFINDOR!")..., and then, at last...

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"**Potter**, did she say?"

"**The** Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside the hat. He waited.

* * *

-Romania's POV, 3rd Person-

I watched as Harry was being sorted. Silently in my head, I was pondering how in the name on Merlin Bulgaria and the others were doing here! Another part of my mind said to think about that later and to watch Harry's sorting. I followed that part of my mind and watched the hat twitch on Harry's head every now and then.

After a minute the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

-Harry's POV, 3rd Person-

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasly twins and another red-haired girl yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost pattered his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plundged into a bucket of ice-cold water. Vlad, who was sitting next to him high-fived him so hard, Harry could've sworn he won't be able to use it tomorrow.

He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up, Harry grinned back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large golden chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized him at once from the card he'd gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Harry spotted Professor Quirell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban.

And now there were only a few people left to be sorted.

"Im, Yong Soo!"

Another Asian boy hyperly walked up to the stool with the hat on.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Da-ze!" Im Yong cheered, making his way to the Gryffindor table and sitting beside Fred Weasly.

"Steilsson, Emil!"

Harry noticed that Lukas was staring at the silver-blonde haired boy with with the faintest of smiles on his face. He wondered if Lukas knew Emil. The hat took a while to call out his house, say a full two minutes.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Emil paled slightly when he saw that Lukas was in that house too.

"I've been invited to hell." he muttered, sitting beside Lukas.

"Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, but not as tall as Ivan or Berwald, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw.

"Väinämöinen, Tino!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Tino happily walked over and sat next to the boy with the craziest hair Harry's ever seen, Matthias. Matthias smacked Tino on his back pretty hard, seeing Tino nearly fell out of his chair.

"Vargas, Feliciano!"

Harry saw, possibly the most ditziest and most clumsiest person alive, stumble his way to the front, place the hat on his head, and sit down on the stool. It took possibly FOUR minutes for the hat to decide, but to most, it felt like an hour.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Ve!~ Look, Ludwig, Kiku! I-a did it! Good for me!"Feliciano cheered happily, and made his way to the Hufflepuff table. Harry was wondering how Feliciano could see with his eyes closed as he saw Kiku smile slightly and Ludwig face palm.

"Vargas, Lovino!"

Harry saw a boy, immensely similar to Feliciano, yet he had differences, step up.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

And so Lovino went to the Hufflepuff table and joined his fratello. But the Spanish boy was doing otherwise.

"NO! LOVI IS AWAY FROM ME!" wailed the Spanish boy.

"DON'T CALL ME LOVI YOU TOMATO BASTARDO!" Lovino shouted angrily from the Hufflepuff table.

"Wang, Yao!"

Another girlish looking boy walked up, if it weren't for his first name, Harry would've thought Yao was a girl. Though some people didn't think the same thing.

"Is that a girl?"

"No, it's got to be a boy. No girl ever has a name like Yao."

Yao must've heard all the whispers about him, because he turned to the hall and he wasn't happy at all.

"I'M NOT A GIRL, ARU! I AM A MAN, ARU!" Yao angrily yelled.

The whole hall became silent after Yao's outburst as he puts on the hat and sat down.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Yao took off the hat and gave back to Professor McGonagall. Then he went to the Ravenclaw table.

"NO! HOW CAN I CLAIM ANIKI'S BREASTS FROM HERE!" Im Yong wailed from beside Fred.

The whole hall heard it and it made most of everyone feel awkward, especially the girls, Yao, and surprisingly Kiku. A few people didn't seem to care.

And then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Harry crossed his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry and Vlad clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him.

"Well done, Ron excellent," said Percy Weasly pompously across Harry.

"Williams, Matthew!"

"MATTIE BROHA!" Alfred yelled to his twin, gaining a lot of stares.

Matthew sighed as he placed the hat on his head.

No sooner did the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry and Ron noticed that Matthew was carrying a polar bear with him. They both wondered if it was a stuffed polar bear or something, but for a split second, they heard the bear ask, "Who are you?" The two of them thought they were just tired as they both turned to see "Zabini, Blaise" sorted into Slytherin. Now there were only two people left.

"Zwingli, Lili!"

A cute girl shyly made her way up to the stool. When she placed the hat on her head, the hat had shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

The little girl made her way to the Ravenclaw table just when her brother was being called.

"Zwingli, Vash!"

A boy who looked like he would shoot anybody came up and placed the hat on his head. It took a few seconds for the hat to decide.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Though, by the look on his face, Vash, didn't seem very happy about it, but he sighed and walked to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Hermione. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all here.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everyone clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Is he...a bit mad?" he asked Percy uncertainly.

"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were npw piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

The Dursleys had never exactly starved Harry, but he'd never been allowed to eat as much as he liked. Dudley had always taken anything that Harry wanted, even if it made him sick. Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious. When Harry turned, he saw Alfred, and the Ravenclaw, Francis paled considerably.

"This is British food?" Harry heard Alfred mutter, with his eyes wide. "THIS IS BRITISH FOOD!"

"OUI! IT IS!" Francis shouted from the Ravenclaw table to Alfred.

"YOU BLOODY WANKERS MY FOOD IS NOT THAT BAD!" Harry heard Arthur shout angrily from the Slytherin table.

"MATTIE! MARIA! DON'T EAT THE BRITISH FOOD!" Alfred shouted to the Asian girl and his twin brother.

"Al, just because you had bad experiance with British food doesn't mean it's Arthur's cooking. This is someone else's cooking. Not Arthur's." Maria calmly stated as she took a bite of a potatoe.

"Ms. Maria is right Mr. Francis. Mr. Arthur didn't make, so it von't hurt to try." Lili explained to Francis.

"Oh, I suppose you're right Lili. Tell whe-" Francis was cut off when a slam came from the Gryffindor table.

Apparently, Vash saw Francis about to flirt with Lili and slamed his hands so hard on the table, the goblets and plates rattled.

"ONE MORE STEP AND YOU ARE SWISS CHEESE FRANCIS!" Vash yelled in a protective manner.

"EEP!" squeaked the Frenchman, ducking underneath the table.

"Wow, you sure know how to make an impression." George said to Vash.

"I've been overprotective of her ever since I took her in." Vash responded quietly.

On the other hand, Elizabeta and Hermione were talking about History of Magic, but at the same time, Elizabeta sent several heated glares to Vladimir, and vice versa. Vlad was talking with Ron and Harry about his friends, which were a surprise when they found out it was some of the first years.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding...

* * *

-Time Skip-

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem, just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I a have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasly twin and the red-haired girl known as Erika Allenson, Rina's older sister.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did.

"He's not serious?" he muttered to Percy.

"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere, the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And finally, I am please to announce that Hogwarts has entered in a multicultral program. We have students from around the world to enter Hogwarts and learn in its classes and history. In return, every other weekend after the second week of the term, each transfer will set up a little surprise here in the Great Hall. To introduce them, let give them a big Hogwarts welcome to the following."

"Alfred F. Jones from the New World, America!" called Dumbledore as Alfred stood up saluting the elder wizard.

"Alfred's twin brother, Matthew Williams from Canada!"

Matthew shyly stood up, still holding his polar bear.

"Aleksander Aren from Bulgaria!"

Aleksander stood up, waving to everyone.

"Emil Steilsson from the island of Iceland!"

Emil stood up, his face neutral to any emotion.

"Francis Bonnefoy of France!"

Francis stood up, blowing a kiss to a few Ravenclaw six years, who swooned on the spot.

"Lili Zwingli from Liechtenstein."

Lili also stood up, bowing with a small, "Hello."

"Her brother, Vash Zwingli from Switzerland!"

"Hallo..." he greeted.

"Ivan Braginski from the nation of Russia!"

"Privet, da?" greeted Ivan, with his 'innocent' face.

"His older sister Katyusha Braginskaya from Ukraine."

Katyusha also stood up, and everyone heard a strange...bounce?

"Matthias Kohlar from Denmark."

"Hej!" greeted Matthias.

"Ludwig and Gilbert Beilshmidt from Germany."

"Guten Tag," the two brothers greeted.

"Feliciano and Lovino Vargas from Italy!"

"Ciao everyone!" Feliciano cheered, while Lovino waved silently.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo from Spain."

"Hola!" greeted the Spaniard.

"Gupta Muhammad Hassan all the way from Egypt!"

"Bill works there." Ron muttered to Harry.

"Vladimir Popescu from Romania!"

"Alo!" greeted Vlad.

"Charlie works in Romania." Ron muttered again.

"Im Yong Soo from South Korea!"

"Da-ze!" came the hyper Korean.

"Kiku Honda from Japan."

"Konnichiwa..." greeted Kiku, bowing.

"Yao Wang from China!"

"Ni hao aru!" greeted said Chinese.

"Feliks Łukasiewicz of Poland."

Feliks stood up and gave peace sign.

"Toris Lorinaitis from Lithuania, along with Eduard von Bok of Estonia, and Ravis Galante from Latvia."

The Baltic trio stood up, a little braver since they weren't with Ivan.

"Hercules Karpusi from Greece."

But the said Greek never stood up, for he was already fast asleep.

"Elizabeta Hédeváry of Hungary!"

Elizabeta also stood, giving everyone a bright smile.

"Roderich Edelstein of Austria."

Said Austrian stood up, looking quite aristocratic.

"Miss Noi Chanthauang from Laos."

Noi quietly stood up, bowing her head a tad bit.

"Maria Clara de la Cruz from the Philippines."

Maria energeticly stood up and waved brightly to everyone.

"I also proud to annouce Tino Väinämöinen of Finland!"

Tino stood up with a slight blush on his face.

"Berwald Oxentierna of Sweden!"

Berwald stood with his arms across his chest, making him seem intimidating.

"Emil's Older Brother Lukas Bondevick from Norway!"

Harry saw Lukas stand up, his blank face looking around the hall.

"And Mr. Arthur Kirkland of England."

Arthur stood up and smiled brightly.

"Hello there." he greeted.

The hall bursts into applause as the thirty-three transfers sat down once again.

* * *

-Time Skip to After the School Song: With the Gryffindors-

As Percy led the Gryffindors to the very end of the corrdior, Alfred was comically talking with his friends, and Harry and Ron. They laughed a bit at his crazy hero antics, except when he saw the ghosts, since he has phasmophobia. When the Gryffindors got to the end of the corridor, there hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said.

"Dude, Heroes don't need passwords!" Alfred declared.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall.

They all scrambled through it, though Neville needed a leg up, and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directed the girls through one doorto their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of the spiral staircase, they were obviously in one of the towers, they found their beds at last: four-poster beds hung with deep red, velvet cutrains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.

* * *

A/N: Holy shit, I finally finished it! Alright I'll be going back to school on Wednsday so updates will be even slower than usual! I hope I placed the Hetalians in the right houses, but I hoped you sincerely enjoyed it. I've went past my limit of 3, 400 words to an even bigger limit. Hoorah! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Number of Words: 5, 992

Mein: My: German

Bruder: Brother: German

Mein Gott: My God: German

Liet: Lithuania: Lithuanian

Fratello: Brother: Italian

Bastardo: Bastard: Italian

Hallo: Hello: German

Privet: Hello: Russian

Da: Yes: Russian

Hej: Hello: Danish

Guten Tag: Hello: German

Ciao: Hello: Italian

Hola: Hello: Spanish

Alo: Hello: Romanian

Konnichiwa: Hello: Japanese

Oui: Yes: French

Hasta La Pasta!~


End file.
